We'll meet again
by captainme
Summary: childhood friendship and dreams turn into somthing real... how did both Jack and Anamaria become the people that they are today?JackAna R&R 3 parts
1. Childhood dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the film, or the characters from the film. (Well, not yet anyway… muhaha)

A/N Hey, another Jack/Ana fic to add to my little collection I have going on. This is set to Pinks song 'Who Knew'. I absolutely love that song, and it gave me a great idea to get back into writing. Sorry if this isn't too good, it's been a while! But now I have a whole summer ahead of me to write! Yay! Anyway, enough of the babble and on with the story! please review!

* * *

Picture the scene. The sun setting across the waves, the sky painted all the colours of the rainbow from the dimming light and a lazy, relaxed mood hanging in the air. Sounds perfectly idyllic don't it.

Two young children were playing on the beach. Neither of them was above the age of 10. Sounds of 'arr' and 'I got you' floated up into the air, along with their carefree laughs. A mother stood, proudly watching the childish game, a small smile playing on her lips. Her mind floated back to her childhood days, the games she played when she was that age, how different her life had been. Not far behind her was a grand house. The largest in the tiny port town. The proud owner of said house was the Governor. The woman carried on watching, enjoying the peace of the evening. Before she would have to take the two back in, take them to their separate places in the house. While outside, it seemed like they're worlds were the same. But inside, inside they couldn't be further apart unless they were living on different sides of the earth.

Neither child thought that they were much different from each other. The oldest, proudly 9 and a half years old, was fair skinned which had been tanned by the summer sun. His wispy dark brown hair; fell across his face in need of a cut. The other child had dark skin, along with beautiful long dark hair, braided in a plait at the back of her head; she wasn't much younger, only by around 2 or 3 years. Both smiled, giggling as they played a game of 'pirates', with sticks as swords and large bamboo leaves as they're hats. Both felt like the evening would last forever, along with the bond they shared.

The woman watching them happened to be the nanny of the boy. His wealthy father had taken pity on the woman, who had been no older then 16 when she fell off a slave ship, swollen belly and all. He'd been passing by the auction when he'd spotted her. The look on her face as dirty scoundrels bided for her, almost tore his heart apart. He'd seen women in the same position before. Told himself it was none of his business that he couldn't do anything about it and shouldn't beat himself up about it. But the woman was pregnant and he couldn't shake the feeling off. How would he live with himself, knowing a helpless child would be born into slavery, especially with masters like _that_? No, it wouldn't be fair. So he had taken it upon himself to 'own' her. Winning the auction didn't make him feel proud. He liked to hire his staff on a fair base. Not use slaves. The poor girl was petrified of him for weeks. No matter how many times he told her she was no longer a slave, and would be free to leave after her child was born. Well, he didn't want a child born out on the streets now did he? He treated her like any other member of his staff, and it wasn't until she got her first ever pay check that she believed him. Once her baby daughter had been born, she decided to stay, knowing she had a good place to bring her up in. It was only when the baby was 2 months old that she was given the job as a nanny, to take care of the Governors one and only son after his wife died. His wife had taken it upon herself to take care of her son. She often looked after Joanna's daughter (the slave-girl), forming a strong friendship with the girl. Her death hadn't been sudden; she had had a fever for 2 weeks, and had requested that Joanna take care of the babies. And so, Joanna had a job for a long time to come.

As the sun dipped below the horizon the three headed back to the house. Both children tiered out from the day, the silly smiles still plastered on their faces as they fell into their slumber. Joanna could only hope that they remained as happy as they were then…

* * *

3 year's later

"Come **on** Maria. You're holding me up. I'll go without you!" The boy received a glare from the 10 year old as she tried to climb the rocks.

"You wouldn't dare leave me. Or… or… or ill tell my **mum**, and then you'll be in **big** trouble!" The boy just laughed, looking down from his place on the rocky cliff. He grinned at the look of concentration on the young girl's face, her tongue poking out with the effort.

"Wow. I'm scared Maria. Not Joanna! Anything but Joanna!" The girl looked up from her place on the cliff and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever you say, but you won't be like that when… **OW**". His head snapped downwards, his eyes searching for his 10 year old companion. Her mum would kill him if he let her get hurt.

"Maria? Where are you? Where… oh." He looked down to see her sat on the rock below, currently wiping the blood from her hand onto her dress. She looked up and grinned, a small laugh escaping her lips. "you ok?" the girl nodded, her smile still brightly on her face. She stood up, careful not to bang her head on the low rocks. She reached up, standing on her tip toes, and could only scrape the rocks abover her with her nails.

"Jack. I cant reach!" Once again she reached up, only to be a few centimetres short of the rock, to prove her point.

"Here. Grab my hand!" After a lot of effort on both parts, eventually the petit girl was on the same rock as her friend.

Both looked at the view in front of them. To a 13 and 10 year old it was one of the most amazing sights they had ever seen. And that sight would stay in their memory forever. In front of them, the ocean stretched out, going as far as the eye could see. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, its bright blue contrasting slightly with the dark blue and turquoise the ocean held. On the side of the island that they were sat on, the only ships that could be seen, where the ones at sea. On their way to amazing adventures that the children thought up in their heads. Jack sighed.

"maria?" The girl looked sideways reluctantly taken her thoughts away from her happy day dream.

"um hum"

"you know I'm going on Friday?" The girl looked down at her knees, and nodded her head sadly. "well, you promise that when I get back, we'll come back up here again, and be like we are now?" again she nodded her head, still looking at her knees, absentmindly scratching at a scabb that was a reminder of the many adventures the pair had had together.

"your not going to change are you Jack? Do you promise that you wont ever forget me?" Jack lightly hit his friend on the arm, grinning.

"How could I forget you eh? I don't think anybody could!" A smile broke out onto the little girls face, a giggle escaping her as he began to tickle her madly. "come on, your mam will be wondering where we've got to!"

* * *

6 years on

Jack returned home, for the first time in 6 years. At 18 years of age he was finally fully grown, his looks already giving him the advantage with the ladies, his charm well on the way to perfection. His father had married again since he had been away, finally deciding it was time to move on from his lost love. Jack hadn't been able to attend the wedding, but had sent a gift and a message that gave his blessing and wished them well. That was 4 years ago, and he now had a half brother and sister, which another on the way. He had not heard from his childhood friend since the first year of him being away in England. Although, a few months before he was due to return home, his father sent him a sad letter. Joanna had died. She had caught small pox and hadn't survived it. His father let him know that AnaMaria was fine. She hadn't been allowed near her mother, for them fearing that she too would catch the deadly disease. He had hated to think of her alone in the world, but comforted himself with the fact his father would take care of her from now on. She was only 15.

He was keen to see her, and thought it would be far easier then it actually was. As soon as he touched the land again, his father had whisked him off to meet his new wife and their children. Once the pleasentries had been done there, he had been taken to another location, a welcome back party was being held in his name. His father was trying to hook him up with someone to marry. And the boy hadn't been off the boat for more then a few hours. By the time he reached home again, it was well into the morning hours. His room hadn't been touched since he had left, apart from being cleaned of course. The same old butler, Henry, that had been there from way before, helped him with his stuff.

"Thanks Henry, I can deal with it now." The butler bowed as a sign of respect, which Jack rolled his eyes to, and turned to leave. "Oh, Henry, before you go. Where does Anamaria sleep now?" The old man smiled slightly, reminiscing on the old days no doubt before answering.

"Same place Jack. Same place. But she'll be sleeping." Jack nodded his head, and held up a hand to show he was free to go.

_She'll be sleeping…_ _but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me waking her up… I mean. I havnt seen her in 6 years, so I don't know how she'll react, but I have to see her soon. And by the way things have been going at the moment, it doesn't look like I'm gonna get the chance right now… so… maybe I should just knock on her door. If she doesn't answer then ill turn around and come back again. Yes. Yes that's what I shall do. Right…_ Jack walked quietly, remembering to walk lightly along the old floorboards of the top of the house. He smiled as he remembered how jelous he had always been of Ana for getting a room at the top of the house. 'its not fair! I want an attic room!'

Jack gently knocked on her door. No answer.

He knocked again, a little harder this time. Still nothing. _Maybe I should leave? Nah, just another few minuets…_

Once again he knocked on the door, practically banging it down… but as quietly as he could of course. Finally he heard noise on the other side. A mumbled 'jest a minuet' came from the other side of the wood. Finally the door creaked open…

"Jack?"

* * *

A/N ok, it wasnt untill i got to this point that i decided the story should be in 2-3 parts. And i'll update soon (as long as i get nice reviews:-)) ive already got the next part done and im halfway through the ending. Review! thanks, **captainme **


	2. returning home

Disclaimer: like before, I still own nothing. Darn it!

A/N fast update! Yay me! Please review! Thanks.

* * *

Jack stood at Anamaria's door, fingers lightly tapping his lips as he waited for her to answer. When she opened the door a look of astonishment fell across her face, masking any other emotion she may have been feeling. A bright smile fell onto Jacks face as he saw his best friend from childhood, for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Jack?" Ana squinted as though she didn't quite believe that he was there at her doorway.

"Hello Anamaria. How are you?"

"Erm… yeah. Why are you at my door in the middle of the night?"

"I came to see you of course. I haven't seen you in 6 years. Are you not pleased to see me?" Anamaria scratched her head, still dazed from being woken up.

"Erm yeah of course I am, but it's the middle of the night sir, I mean Jack. Not to sound ungrateful but, couldn't you have waited until morning? I'm sure your father would have let me have 5 minuets to talk to you." Jack frowned. _Sir? Ungrateful? What on earth was going on?_

"Anamaria why did you just, call me **sir**? And **ungrateful**? What's that all about? I don't blame you for being slightly annoyed I would too if someone had just woken me up, but I couldn't wait till morning to see you! Wait- why wouldn't my father let me talk to you. I don't…"

"Jack I work for your father now. I'm no longer a child; I have done so for the past 2 years since my 14th birthday. Well the day after actually, since my birthday fell on a Sunday. You're my master now, that's why I called you sir. Look I should get back to sleep, I have an early start in something like 3 hours time and I'm so tired! Please, i'll talk to you soon ok." Jack opened his mouth to protest but she had already turned around and shut the door. Jack frowned and shook his head as he started to walk away.

_Working? Working for my **father** of all people. Why would he make her work for him? I bet it's that stupid new wife of his that made him do it. She's changed since I left. Well of course she's changed. She's grown up, she lost her mother, and she had to start **working!** I just, would never have thought… I must have pictured her as that 10 year old still, waiting on the cliff face, watching the ships come and go, hoping that each one that came in bought me back to her. That's what she had told me in that last letter she had written me. And after that, I got no more. No more after she was 11. She's changed a lot. She's taller, her hairs still long by the looks of things. She's beautiful… whoa where did that thought come from? Anamaria? Sure she was pretty, but she's like a sister to me. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. It's just the shock I think. The shock of seeing her again. Yes we'll put it down to that. Now, sleep is always a good thing at 3 in the morning…_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on his door woke Jack out of his slumber. He looked up at the curtains. It was barley even dawn. Who the hell would be banging on his door at this time? He grumbled for the to come in, before shoving his head back into the pillow.

"Oi! Jack! You woke me up, now its time for a bit of pay back!" Anamaria began tugging on his arm. She tried to ignore the jolt that passed through her when he moved his head to look at her.

"Payback? You're a mean women Anamaria. Okay you've had your payback you can go now." Ana smiled and put her head to one side.

"Naw I can't. My shift doesn't start for another half hour. You're the one that said you wanted to talk, so talk!"

Jack sighed heavily, making moving seem like a much bigger effort then it actually was. Truth being he'd been fully awake since hearing her voice, but had attempted to make her feel guilty for waking him up as she had him. The pair chatted excitedly away, sharing stories from the past 6 years. They hadn't even begun to scratch the surface when Anamaria had to go away to her work. Jack reluctantly watched her leave the room.

From then on, everyday before her shift started Anamaria went to Jacks room to talk. They began to feel comfortable in each others company again. Yet still they hadn't got past the general chit chat, none of the stories briefly spoken of gone into. The important stuff. Jack was desperate to talk to her about her mother's death. Tell her how sorry he was he hadn't been there for her. But he couldn't do that in the half an hour before her work began. Just as she began to leave once again Jack pulled on her arm to stop her.

"When's your day off?" Ana frowned. She had been coming into his room to catch up for 2 weeks and he hadn't noticed the one day on which she arrived later then usual and stayed longer then normal?

"Sunday" Ana paused. "Why?"

"Come up to the cliff with me" Ana nodded before prising her hand away from Jacks and heading out of the room…

* * *

"Jack! I'm stuck!" Jack peered down just as he had done all those years before. Now both of them were older- and taller, he would have thought shed be able to get up to their special place on her own. But it didn't seem so. Smiling he stretched his hand down and pulled her up. They sat beside each other, taking in the view again, as if for the first time in their life. It hadn't changed much. But they had. The pain sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, an unspoken conversation going on between the two. Then suddenly Jack let out a mighty laugh that causes Anamaria to jump.

"What's so funny?" Jack shook his head, a broad smile clear on his face.

"You kept your promise!" Anamaria frowned. "I made you promise that when I came back we'd come up here again. You kept your promise, jest like I kept mine. I didn't forget you did me?"

"Maybe not, but it sure felt like it! You never wrote back to me! I gave up after a couple of years!" Jack frowned, remembering the last letter he got from her, knowing that he had written back to it. And written about a dozen more afterwards. Shaking his head he decided to let it pass.

They spent the day talking about old times. About their childhood dreams. Then they went onto the 6 years that had passed so quickly, how so much had changed and how much hadn't. Then they began talking about the future. Anamaria realizing a long time before Jack did, that they were going in two very different directions. It saddened her to know for sure that she wasn't going to know Jack for very much longer, that he was going to go away and have a fantastic life while she stayed in the same place. She was probably going to die in the house she had been born in. If she was lucky she may find a man to marry and have children, but she found this unlikely. However, Jack seemed oblivious to that fact.

Jacks dreams hadn't changed much since he was a child. He still dreamed of being a captain of his very own ship, maybe even a commodore of his own fleet. All he wanted was to be at sea, to have the freedom he said it held. He talked about how he had learnt so much on his voyage from England, what it had felt like to feel the spray of the sea on his face. How he couldn't imagine anything better. His talk reminded Anamaria of her own childhood daydreams. Of course the only dream she now held, was that to keep her job.

As the day began to draw to an end, silence made itself present between to two once again. Anamaria's eyes were firmly glued to the sea and beyond, lost in her own little world, her thoughts taken over reality. Jack who had also been staring at the horizon had turned his gaze towards Anamaria. Before he knew what he was doing her lent over and kissed her. Snapping out of her world, the kiss to Anamaria by surprise. And what surprised her more, was the fact she began to kiss him back. That was before she realized what she was doing and reluctantly broke the kiss. Neither of them said anything for a moment, then Anamaria made her excuses and hurriedly left, leaving Jack alone on the cliff top. Wondering what had happened…

* * *

After the kiss on top of the cliff Anamaria stopped going to see Jack every morning, and did her best to avoid him altogether. Both of them missed their morning chats, but neither would do anything to make it right again. Anamaria was promoted by Jack's father from chamber maid to helping cook in the kitchen. She was pleased about this as not only did she get a pay rise, she was good friends with the cook whom she had known all her life. However Jack set about getting his dreams started. He wasn't interested in becoming a Navy sailor but instead, with his fathers help, set up his own merchant business. His father took him to buy his own ship. As soon as his eyes fell on her, he was in love.

He named her, watched as she began to become his own. He would stand at the helm, hands stroking the wheel, trying to imagine what it would be like to be out on the open sea, captain of his own ship, his very own crew. There was just one thing missing.

* * *

He didn't even bother to knock on the door before barging into her room. If she knew it was him, she wouldn't open up and he knew this from past experience. She jumped as he made his way into her box-sized room.

"wha' the? **JACK!** Wha' the hell are you doin'?" Jack put his finger to her mouth, trying to shut her up.

"Anamaria darlin'. I have a proposition for you." Ana raised her eyebrows, not really knowing what to expect. "I'm leavin' in 2 days time, an' I have no intention of ever returning. I've nothing here to return to… except for you. So, I want you to come with me." Ana frowned, ignoring to question he had just asked her.

"What do you mean you have nothing left here? What about your father, and that… that… that **girl** that's forever hanging around you now?" there was only a slight hint of jealousy in her voice, having masked most of it. Jack waved his hand in a gesture to show none of that mattered.

"They don't matter darlin'. Only you do to me. My father, he wants to marry me off with some floozy so he can get me out of the way to play happy families with his new wife. And the girl; Bryony I think her name was; she's nothing but the floozy that he's trying to pair me off with. Her family's very wealthy with good connections apparently. I have to get away, I have to get back to the ocean, and it's the one place where I'm truly happy. But I can't go without you." Ana looked at him blankly.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE… because I'm not leaving you to die in some god forsaken house, working as a maid. That's why. You deserve better, you deserve a life. And that my dear is what you're going to get! Now start packing your things. My father doesn't know I'm leaving so early, and he doesn't need to know your coming with me. Ok. We leave at dawn, in 2 days time. And if your not there, I'm coming to get you and dragging you on board. Savvy?" Ana began to nod her head, and then suddenly burst into giggles.

"Savvy? What are you a pirate now? Captain Ashford?" Jack broke into a grin, glad that she had agreed.

"Maybe. Haven't decided yet. Always wanted to be a pirate. 'Ats why I couldn't join the navy. Far too boring for me! Anyway, dawn, 2days time! Got it?" Ana nodded her head as she watched him leave the room.

* * *

A/N ooooh so does Ana go? Will Jack leave without her if she doesn't turn up? What happens next? Well… review and I'll tell ya! Hehe thanks! Captainme 


	3. forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my random thoughts.

A/N So here's the last instalment of 'we'll meet again'. It brings you up to the present day at the end of the movie, and a few hours afterwards. Please review! Thanks.

* * *

The sun was barley peaking over the horizon; Jack had his crew lined up along the dock. Most men were older then him, the 19 year old Captain Ashford. He really had to change his name. He didn't want to be tracked down. He had changed the name of his ship already so he couldn't be traced, what was once called Arielle (after his mother) was now _The Black Pearl_. Although with that name, he refused to disclose his reasons. Almost all of his crew were pirates, not of the bad kind, lightweight ones, who were really just thieves but liked to call themselves a pirate to sound better. He was shouting out orders along the docks. As soon as his men were working on getting the ship ready to sail, he stood there, waiting. Waiting for his girl to turn up so he could have peace of mind. Waiting for her to join him on his grand adventure in the open seas. Only as the minuets ticked by, it began to look as though she wasn't coming. Jack sighed. It looked as though his plans would have to be put off another day as he tracked down Anamaria and dragged her ass on the ship. Just as he was about to move to tell his crew to undo all the work they had put in, a dark young women came round the corner. The relief that flooded through him surprised Jack, but he ignored the sensation.

"Anamaria, I didn't think you were coming! Is that… is that all you're bringing?" Ana looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Jack this is all I own. And it was a lot harder then you think to get out of that place at this time. I had to say goodbye to a few people as well…" Jack nodded, taking the tiny case out of her hands.

"Ok, ok, come on lots to do. We need to set sail before anyone notices we're gone. First I'll show you where your cabin is- you're the only woman on board so I had a room built for you, it's not big but it should be ok. And then once we're at sea I'll show you how to do simple things like tie knots…" Jack carried on, telling Ana excitedly all the plans he had for them once they were at sea. Not only did he plan on teaching Ana everything he knew about the ship and how to work it, but he wanted to teach her how to fight.

Once onboard he introduced her to the crew, and introduced her as his soon to be first mate. Of course she couldn't be yet, since she had no idea what she was doing, so he appointed a friend to do that job in the mean time. As soon as they were at sea, Anamaria allowed herself to go exploring. She hadn't found her cabin yet; one of the lower crewmates had taken her stuff and put it in her room. She knew where the captain's quarters were- as if she could miss it! She was also one of a few that had had the privilege of seeing inside. She could find her way around the deck relatively well now, and had just managed to make her way down to the galley. Now to find the cabin.

It took her over half an hour to find the cabin, having gone past it more then once. Its location made her think it would be even smaller then her room at the house, but when she opened the door, her mouth fell open. It was at least twice the size of her old room, maybe even more. It had a decent sized bunk in the middle of it, a nice sized window overlooking the sea, a wardrobe on one of the walls, a small size table/desk in the corner next to the window. Overall, it was more then she had been expecting and it was more then she had ever had before.

* * *

They had been sailing for around 10 months when they had they're first battle. They were too far away from land, and were getting in desperate need of new supplies. They targeted a weak looking merchant ship, heavy in the water. Whereas Ana had doubts whether or not she was ready for a real fight, Jack had none. He had taught her everything he knew, and she was already better with a sword then most on _the Black Pearl_.

Of course it had been relatively easy to beat the ship. But that didn't stop them from feeling proud at having won their first ever battle. The crew took great delight in ransacking the merchant ship, taking supplies, gold, jewellery and anything else that came in their path. That was the day Jack and Anamaria became pirates…

Not long after that day, Jack changed his name to Sparrow. Once again he didn't explain the details.

After the first attack, _The Black Pear_ only became stronger and better known. Instead of attacking ships when they needed to, they began doing it for the fun of it. Although they could have been worse then they were. They almost always left most of the crew unharmed, with a chance of getting back to land alive. Jack wasn't fond of killing men for no reason, and often just wounded them when he could. However Anamaria had a taste for it, and found she was taking out pent up anger on the men. At first this scared Jack. But as time went on, he saw her become a new woman. As she grew older she became stronger in more then the physical sense. She gained mass respect from the crew, both from battles and from being a friend. The pair of them became fond of Rum, card games and gambling. Both became extremely good at the games, usually using cheating methods to win. He didn't understand where the anger came from at first, and neither did she. But as the time wore on, that anger turned into the fire that made her into the woman she is today. Feared by many, loved by few.

4 years they sailed together. 4 years they shared the same bond that they had whilst growing up. On the ship they barley left each others side, on shore was a different matter. They had their space from one another. Jack became well known with the strumpets and Anamaria with the men she gambled with. The _Black Pearl _gained an amazing reputation, causing it to quickly become one of the most feared pirate ships in the Caribbean. Then, one day with no warning at all, Anamaria told Jack she planned on leaving.

It felt as though she had put a knife through his heart. He never expected her to leave him. He thought she would always be by his side, where, now, he thought she should be. But she had dreams. She didn't dare to dream big, but it was big enough for her. She was going to buy her own boat. A small vessel, no more then 5 man. She didn't plan on going far out to sea, just far enough to feel the sense of freedom, and being her own captain. Jack nodded and went along with it. Thinking, hoping that it was just a fantasy and that she wouldn't really do it. Then he found out she had been planning it for over a year. Saving up her gold. Ready to make her own way in the world. He had to let her go.

She wouldn't let him go with her the day she bought her boat. She didn't want him to see what she was 'settling' for. He helped her with her stuff, leaving it on the docks next to her. By now he had mastered the art of hiding emotions, as had she. But neither could hide the sorrow in their eyes. Just as she turned to leave, Jack caught her arm. Before she could say anything, he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Until we meet again" And with that, Jack and Anamaria went their separate ways…

* * *

7 years later. (We're catching up with the movie now!)

A rather pissed off looking Jack Sparrow sat in a tavern in Tortuga, drowning his sorrows and trying to think of a way to get to Port Royal. It was getting close to 10 years, since Barbossa had stolen his beloved ship, and he was still on a mission to get her back! And make him pay of course…

He hadn't seen Anamaria since that day on the docks. He had convinced himself that she was avoiding him. But it might've been that they're paths just hadn't crossed in all those years. He sat, lost in his thoughts, oblivious to world, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Or maybe that should be rather violently shaking his shoulder.

"Wha'?"

"Ello capt'n Sparrow! Fancy seein' you around 'ere!" _Since when did she have such a strong accent?_

"Anamaria! What a surprise. It's been what?" Jack put a finger to his chin, mocking the thinking pose. "10 years now?"

"11 actually but whose countin'?" She had a rather large grin on her face, which soon faded. "I 'eard 'bout your ship. I told ye, ye couldn't trust 'at man. But would ye listen. Naw!" She paused. "Sorry." Jack shook his head.

"Darrin' Anamaria take a seat. What can I get you?" the grin reappeared on her face.

They spent the evening talking, chatting about the past few years, what Jack had done, what Anamaria had done. Jack was surprised to find out that Ana still had her boat. She took him down to the docks, gave him a tour, and then they went back to a different tavern and drank more ale. It took an awful lot to get Anamaria to pass out in a drunken stupor, and even as the plan formed in his head he felt guilty. Her head was on the table, at an angle. Jack stroked her hair absentmindedly as he thought about what he wanted to do. She would kill him, he knew she would. But it had to be done. _I'll bring it back…_ sighing, he signalled to the bartender to give him keys to a room. He carried her up there, leaving money on the side. He bent down, kissed her head and said sorry. Then he got up and left. In the moonlight he stole her boat, her pride and her happiness.

* * *

Seeing her on the docks that day sent lightening bolts down his spin and through his heart. He was both ecstatic and nervous to see her. He had never had the pleasure of one her slaps before, and he was glad. They stung like hell! No one but them knew the history between them. And it didn't look like Anamaria wanted to share. She wanted even. And it didn't look like she was about to forgive Jack in a hurry either. Still, when she agreed to sail with them he couldn't help but smile. Memories came flooding back to him.

Throughout the whole journey she avoided him like the plague. It became obvious that she didn't want to know him, let alone talk to him. She was only on the trip to get the ship. Or at least that's what she made out. He wasn't surprised when he saw the _Black Pearl_ sailing away without him. He put it down to fair justice. He knew Anamaria would be happy now, and that was something.

Captain Jack Sparrow had given up hope at the hanging in Port Royal, although he'd never let anyone know it now. He felt his new crew had left him, the most important person in the world didn't want to know him anymore, and he had no chance of having his beloved ship back. As long as she was in the hands of Anamaria he knew she'd be safe. So when Will had saved his life, it hadn't made sense to him. He had no where to go. Then while he was in the water, he saw his ship come for him. And he knew who else was there waiting. The feelings that rushed through him still amazed him.

* * *

Anamaria looked round the cabin that she had lived in to begin with on the _Black Pearl_. It hadn't changed much. Since being back on the ship she had cleaned the place from top to bottom (with the help from some of the crew). She had started with the Captains quarters and finished with hers. No one had slept in the Captain quarters since gaining the ship. It hadn't felt right. She couldn't go in there, as in her mind it was, and always will be just Jack's room. It was then she decided to go back for him, and it hadn't taken much to persuade the crew either.

She hadn't spoken to Jack since he came back on board. As soon as he had taken over the helm once again, she had left quickly and quietly. She was unsure if he would have even noticed. Sighing she put things back in there place and laid on her bunk. Darkness closed in and she fell asleep.

Lightly knocking on the door, before poking his head round, Jack saw that she was asleep. He came in quietly, closing the door gently behind him. He stood over her for a moment, watching her sleep. Then he sat down. Then he laid down. Then he took her in his arms. He lay like that for 4 hours before she woke her eyes still sleepy when she looked round at him.

"Thank you." Anamaria nodded slightly. The pair lay in comfortable silence for a while, before Jack broke it. "I've something to give you." Ana's eyebrows raised a little, her eyes showed confusion. Jack moved off the bed, pulling something out of his coat pocket. A painting. Ana sat up. "I think you left it by accident when you left. I found it when… well. I found it. I put it in a 'safe' place in my cabin, and obviously Barbossa didn't find it." Jack grinned slightly, as he handed the painting to her.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw her long forgotten painting. Tears began to well up in the girl's eyes for the first time in decades. It was a painting her mother had given her, something she herself had done.

On that beach, forever ago, Joanna sat down, paints in one hand, paper in the other. She painted the smiling face of her daughter and the boy she took care of. Their arms were across each of their shoulders, their faces a picture of carefree happiness. And underneath the word 'forever' was written.

Jack lent down and kissed Anamaria on the lips and for once she didn't pull away. Then he whispered the word 'forever' to her…

**THE END!

* * *

**

A/N yay that's the end to my short(ish) little story. Hope you enjoyed! Please review on your way out (that little button down there! See it? Good…) Thanks! Captainme x

(Oh and if your bored… fancy checking out that other new one-shot I've just written? 'Forever your's'. Not that I'm hinting or anything… thanks!)


End file.
